Vengeful Feelings
by Metallia
Summary: The Turks are sent on a mission to find a girl Rufus wishes to marry, but they never realized that they would run into so many issues on the way. Now, they must join forces with Cloud and his group to defeat The Great One. Romance, Adventure and humour.


**Vengeful Feelings.**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me its all SQUARESOFT!! Also, I got the name Videl from DBZ. ...heh...heh..heheheheh....

Viktory: Well my friend asked me to make another story so I was like, what the hay? It's an FFVII story and some characters who are suppose to be dead aren't and the other way around....scratch that last part. Here we goooooooooo. Oh and there might be a little bad language just so I can portray a certain bad $$. And sorry if the story is really bad, I haven't written a story in like 2 years. Read & Review Please?!?!? Also, there are 2 of my own characters in this story.

**Chapter 1: Find Her**

"Find her and bring her to me. If you're to fail...well lets just say I've had enough of seeing your ugly faces around here. I mean all of you. Your group has been _worthless _to me! You're a waste of money and I don't need you here. Do you understand? Now get out!"

Reno sighed, replaying the scene in his head. President Rufus definitely was not happy with the Turks progress. They were on a new mission. Apparently there's some rich girl out there that Rufus wants to get a hold of and marry. All they have is her name. Mariah Hugh.

"Well.... Where do we start?" Reno sighed taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage. He banged his glass down on the table, frustrated.

"Hmm...Here's what we have," Tseng looked at the piece of paper that Heidigaar had given him.

"Name: Mariah Hugh

Age: 23

Height: About 5"5

Description: Short brown hair, glasses and brown eyes. Wears black skirt with high black boots, red tank top.

Last seen: In the Wutai area"

".... Well...seen her yet?" Rude looked around at the group intently.

".... What kind of STUPID question is that? There are MILLIONS of girls out there that could fit that description." Reno said angrily. "Rufus hates us, he's trying to get us fired. I just know it! And where is that Elena anyway? We ask her to do a simple job and she takes forever..."

Suddenly, the door to Wutai's restaurant is thrown open and in runs Elena.

"G-g-g-uys!! I-I-I-FOUND HER!!" Elena dropped into a chair beside Tseng and looked up at him a glow in her eyes. "I found her Tseng!"

"Hmm.... Good. Where is she?" Tseng said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, I was wandering around Wutai and I ran into a few nice people! They were trying to sell me stuff though, but then a monster appeared and I fought it! Pow! Pow! Right in the kisser! Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd thhheeeeeeeeennnnnnnn," Reno sighed taking a sip of his drink.

"Elena? You talk to much, just cut to the chase." Elena whimpered and Tseng put his arm around her, comforting her.

"Relax Elena.... Finish your story."

"O-okay.... So, I saw a girl with glasses in the field fighting a few monsters, so I approached her. She fit the description exactly! So I asked her what her name was. Luckily she was a friendly person and she told me her name was Mariah Hugh!" Elena smiled and snuggled closer to Tseng.

"Excellent. Where is she now?" Tseng said looking around.

"Huh? Mariah...I...left...her...there."

"Oh god...." Reno sighed shaking his head. "We're gonna get fired because of you!"

"Reno..." Tseng said calmly as he peeled Elena off himself. "Well, we should go back to where she was. She may still be there." Reno mumbled some words under his breath as he got up and the gang filed out.

"Sir? Is there really a Mariah Hugh? Or are you just setting the Turks out on a wild goose chase?" Scarlet asked the President curiously.

"Oh, there is a Mariah Hugh. She's the only person left in her family and she's as rich as anyone could ever be. Once we are wed, I shall gain even more wealth. Ah yes.... The world will tremble under my control."

"Hahahaha...Excellent sir! You're brilliant." Rufus brushed his bangs out of his eyes before turning to Scarlet.

"And you..."

"Yes, Sir?"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!! I didn't even let you in!" Scarlet gasped as she stumbled out and the door slammed shut behind her. Rufus definitely had been very moody lately.

"Hmm...Where is she?" Reno said sarcastically. "You're so smart Elena. Leave her all alone after you find her. Definitely smart."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I...I..." Suddenly they heard the sound of chocobo footsteps and a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the mountains.

"Hey!" Rude said pointing toward a Chocobo carriage, "Is that her?"

"Yes! That's her!! No wait!! Come baaaaaaaaaaack!!" Elena said chasing after them. Reno shook his head.

"They're a bit too far away for you to catch up..."

"Anyway, we know who has her." Tseng nodded.

"Yup.." Reno grinned. "Don Corneo."

"LET ME GO YOU UGLY...GUY!!" Mariah screamed as the guys tied her hands together.

"Now, now sweetcheeks, relax already. Everything's gonna be all right. Don just wants to check you out a lil, that's all!" One of Don's workers said as he pushed her into the basement. Now stay there!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mariah stumbled down the steps and fell flat on her face. "Oh my gosh!! This is awful!"

Before Mariah could continue with her thoughts she heard some more voices that were coming from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Babe the name's Scotch."

"I don't care what your name is! LET ME GO!!"

"Come on baby, just one kiss, Don'll never know if we don't tell him."

"No!! Oh god! AHHHHHHH!!"

"HEY! What's going on there? Scotch?"

"Um, uh, nothing. She wasn't behaving is all..... Heh. I'll get you next time. Now go on downstairs."

"Anywhere to get away from YOU!" Mariah blinked as she heard footsteps and before she knew it she saw a girl with long black hair tied in two low pigtails hoping down the stairs.

The girl had bright brown eyes that looked at Mariah curiously. She was wearing an odd looking Chinese shirt. She also wore a blue school girl skirt and he hair was in two cute pigtails. She also wore an odd crown like thing, it had a gem that lay right in the centre of her forehead.

Mariah looked at the girl more carefully as the girl stared back.

"Umm....Hi. My name's Videl. Who're you?"

"Mariah."

"Hi, say...you wouldn't happen to be interested in escaping, would you?"

"Actually, I'd love to escape. But my hands are tied together and well., my weapons are my fists...."

"Don't worry, I've got mine."

"What? Where?"

"Right here!" Videl laughed as she shook her arms and down out of her baggy sleeves fell 2 fans.

"What the? Fans?" Videl nodded, as she opened them and Mariah's eyes widened. "Wow. They have sharp ends."

"Yeah, be careful.." Videl threw both the fans into the air. "Hold out your hands!!" The fans fell directly in between their hands slicing off the rope. "Yee-haw! Free!" She grinned as she put the fans back into her sleeve and saw Mariah looking at the sleeves questioningly. "There are secret pockets in there." She laughed as they headed up the stairs together. "Shh....We've got to stay quiet..."

The girls continued to sneak through the large mansion glancing at the odd decorations.

"Say, Videl, do you know the way out? When they brought me in I was blindfolded." Mariah asked looking around at the bright wallpaper.

"Yeah, I saw, it's right here!" They both looked at the red door. "Are you ready?" Videl looked around cautiously. "Ok...here goes..."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!!"

"!!!!" The girls turned around to see a fat man with blonde hair standing at the top of the stairs.

"Wait! You can't leave, my lovelies! I'm coming for you!!" Don said as he bounced his way down.

"Ugh! Ew!! Lets go, quickly!!" Mariah said making a face.

"Sorry, I can't let you in." The guard to Don's mansion was being stubborn. "I'm afraid the Don isn't interested in men."

"Grr...I'm afraid I'm not interested in men either! But we need to get in there. He has someone we need." Tseng said angrily. His job was on the line here.

"Yes, Don has many fine girls, but I'm afraid you'll have to go find your own..."

Suddenly the door flew open and knocked the guard out.

"What the hell?" Reno looked at the guard lying by the door. "Heh. Sucker." As he was getting up, he looked up into the air and saw a flash of colour. "What...?!"

Mariah was struggling to catch up with the blur of colour.

"Wa-wait up!!"

"That was Mariah! Go! After her!!" Elena yelled as the group set out to chase them. Videl slowed down in order to allow Mariah to keep at the same pace.

"D-do you think we're safe?" Mariah panted as they continued to run.

"I don't know..." Videl glanced back to see 4 suited people chasing them. "What-the?! Who are they? Do you know them?" Mariah quickly glanced back to see...

"It's the Turks!! You don't know them?"

"No clue! Are they your friends?"

"No, not really, but that red-head is kind of," Before Mariah could finish Videl had quickly thrown dozens of ninja stars at them from over her shoulder.

"WHAT?! Videl...Where are you from?!"

"Shh! Stay quiet!" Videl said quickly as she grabbed Mariah's arm and jumped up onto a low ceiling. Mariah looked at Videl, eyes wide.

The Turks had a lot of trouble dodging those ninja stars but had managed only to get their clothes slightly shredded.

"What...Who the hell was the other girl?" Reno panted as they stopped right ahead of where Videl and Mariah were hiding.

"Well...taking an educated guess, I think she's some kind of ninja." Tseng said scanning the area.

"She's feisty.....I like it." Reno smirked. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Reno, this really isn't the time to be thinking about that."

"Says you. Heh. Anyway, where do you suppose they've gone to?" The Turks continued to converse as Videl and Mariah relaxed slightly. Videl sighed, leaning back gently.

"I think we're okay for now..." Mariah nodded as she began to lean forward, trying to get a better look at Reno.[:P] "You know, you're pretty strong, but I'm just as good! I can whoop booty with my fists and sometimes I get this surge of magic too!" She grinned peaking over the edge.

"Is that so?" Videl chuckled to herself, closing her eyes. As she heard a small crack and her eyes flew open. "No! Mariah!" Mariah had set her foot on a weak part of the roof and it quickly collapsed as both the ladies fell to the ground right in front of the Turks.

"Well, hello ladies." Tseng said raising an eyebrow. At that exact moment about 30 more Shinra soldiers ran up behind the Turks and stood ready to be back up in case a fight broke out. Just their luck. Surrounded.

"Alright! What do you punks want with us?!" Mariah jumped up and quickly got into a battle stance. On the other hand, Videl slowly stood up, looking at each member carefully before her gaze stopped on the redhead. He had a strange smirk on his face that gave her the creeps.

"Hahahaha!!" Tseng laughed. "I'm afraid we're only after one of you. Mariah. Come with us. The President wants a word with you."

"NEVER!!" Mariah screamed, picking up a rock and chucking it at Rude, who destroyed it. Videl blinked.

"So....you're not after me?"

"Well....THEY an't after you. But I am. Not in the same sense as being after that other chick there though." Reno winked and Videl took a step back.

"...Well..Mariah. You just told me you had lots of good stuff right? Well...This would be a good time to use it!" Videl said as she waved and did a back flip up onto the ceiling where she began to run.

"What?! Hey, get back here!!" Reno screamed as he hoped up onto the roof and began chasing her. Mariah was wide eyed.

"HEY!!! YOU DARN CHICKY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Quit with the dramatics, you're coming with us!" Elena said triumphantly as Tseng cuffed Mariah.

"Darn that girl...I'll get her back for this." Soon, Reno returned shaking his head.

"She got away. She's way to fast...But I'm sure the President will be happy to see this little lady!" Reno walked over brushing some hair out of Mariah's eyes. "Don't worry. President won't hurt you. But if you don't behave yourself, we will." Mariah shut her eyes, debating on whether she should use her special powers yet. She shook her head. Not quite yet.

'Hmm...I wanna know what they want with me...'

Viktory: Well, I hope you liked that. Sorry if the characters were out...of character. LoL, but I tried. Tell me what you think okay?? And I'll post the next chapter, I already have 7 chapters, but I decided to just pose one first in case everyone hates it...Well, hope you enjoyed it!! If you review...You woulda made my day!!!


End file.
